Kiu'Tee
Kiu of the Tee IN SHORT A diligent, fleet footed crafty cat. Avid trader and technology expert. Kiu is a Titan born Mytharii, used to high tech, proud and traditional. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Detailed Description Of Your Characters Appearance Goes Here. RENOWN / REPUTATION Kiu is known to be crafty. A tinkerer, and trader. A grumpy one, but for the right coin you will get everything. Her old call sign is Mad Cat. Which may come as a surprise at first. Kiu is usually very calmed, non-confrontational-not bragging, more on the deescalation path. But those that had the questionable opportunity to witness her fighting quickly realized why the Mytharii have caused more PTSD's than any other race and Kiu became the source of such for several citizen of Dawn. Kiu is known for making food of sentient specimen. It is however not her primary source- and seen as great honor. Honoring the sacrifice an opponent brought. Leaving someones body to be devoured by maggots is a great grave insult to her. Characteristics: Language and Mindset Kiu has a very thick accent. Less due to common not being her native tongue, more so due to her being...well her. Her muzzle and breathing apparatus with the way over sized Cheetah lungs- and the ability to purr, let her do so quite often. R's are not only rolled but purred, her voice in general is very resonant to the extend of being unusual melodic, albeit still quite high and obviously female. Kiu does very well know the meaning of "I" and "Me" or "Mine", but she does not use these words. Her tribal oriented mind simply does not think in "Me". It is not that she does not want or actively avoid using these words- she simply does not think that way in the first place and hence forms sentences the way she does then again think. Sure, she is still an individual, but an individual part of the tribe. Named Kiu. Referring to someone else as "this one" or by name is thereby seen as a more friendly, kind of courtesy way of addressing someone. "You" is usually left for lifestock or slaves/droids. Although given that this 'you' thinking does fit into her mindset, she sometimes falls into using "you" where it would not be appropriate by her usual standards, simply due to following the example of others. Famous Quotes "Kiu has warres, if this one has coin". "Oh Kiu does LOVE Drrevii. Rroasted, with honey sauce. Most tenderr meat Kiu knows." "Just *purrr*fect!" CURRENT AMBITIONS Those lazy unskilled Humans have left their world behind after trying to thief Mars from the Mytharii. Kiu will work towards making Earth a new home for her kin now. Finding the Hel'Cathra being....not as expected, especially given that Mytharii are a minority- she will still do her best to inspire them with the ways of her kin. Leading by example. GENERAL RELATIONS Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral to Bad. Kiu has no contact with them, but as a former Space Miner her view on pirates is rather biased. Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral Hired bullies of the thief. She can not understand why there are so many Splicers and Mutants among them. At best she pities them for still being on EGOV's leash, at worst she simply does not make a secret of her low opinion about EGOV and in extend - their goons. Relation to: EarthGOV Terribad The successor of those who wanted to steal Mars from the Mytharii, and thereby throwing Kiu into a warzone. Also those who insisted on her being prosecuted. EGOV destroyed her life. Kiu has nothing but open hatred for them. She does however not actively pursue them, or act against them in any direct way. That would be stupid. Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral No contact. But hey, they are also not exactly EGOV's friends and are also traders right? The enemy of my enemy, given contact this could actually turn out to be good. Relation to: JunkHounds Neutral Kiu doesn't deem them being sentient. She treats them like any other animal of the wastes. Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Excellent Family abroad! Nuff said. For Kiu, Tribe always, ALWAYS comes first. Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Neutral Hired guns. Yea, so what? She will treat them like whoever they are working for at any given moment. Kiu very well knows about the CEO's attitude towards Mytharii, but doesn't give a damn about. In a world of humans- she wouldnt await to be loved and takes it as natural. Relation to: Sanctum Good Followers of the free mind and pursuers of knowledge. They being Drevii originally made her a bit skeptical at first, but seeing them being pursued by the venusian Drevii even created some sympathy. She also has to acknowledge their knowledge in dark magika, which at the very least fuels her curiosity. Relation to: The Order Bad Not only are they an official extension of the former enemy, they also seem to want to eradicate all knowledge about this strange thing called dark magika that happened on Earth. Surely to make sure it wouldn't fall into the 'wrong' paws, like hers. She will not let the order stop her. Relation to: Chimera : Neutral - Good Despite being a venusian company- Kiu does make a difference between "official" representatives and civilians. She does not hold any grudge against them. The contrary, she calls several of their personal friends. Relation to: Sawbones : Good A necessary institution out of EGOV's reach. SKILLSET SKILL NUMBER ONE : Magitek Kiu'Tee is a well educated university degree Magitek Specialist. During her thesis she created a new type of focusing lens for magitek lasers that quickly found use in her tribes mining fleet. And her later job on a mining vessel and in the Navy saw her working on warp drives too, though lasers stood being her favorite and best. SKILL NUMBER TWO : Miner Kiu originally hired on a asteroid mining vessel. She is a skilled asteroid miner, but given the time spend on Earth already transferred that knowledge to digging as well. She misses the vast loads a mining vessel could haul compared to her manual endeavors today. SKILL NUMBER THREE : Explosives Ordnance Expert from the Mythra Alliance Navy, let alone the many great uses of explosives in mining. You need something blown up? From a dud bomb to a Drevii Colony Dome- Kiu has you covered. BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE Cool shit, writing in progress.